


Harry Potter SMUTS for my fellow whore-cruxes

by Charlotte483



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte483/pseuds/Charlotte483
Summary: This is my first time writing smut so please be nice :)Requests will be open again soon.TW (if necessary) and CW will be at the start of each chapter.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 194





	1. Legilimens, Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait bb's. I will try my best to make sure you don't have to wait this long again. This chapter is a little longer and has over 6,000 words so I hope that it makes up for the wait. Thank you for taking your time to read my work. Enjoy <3

C.W.: older man/ younger woman, cheating, mild orgasm denial, mild d/s dynamics, mentions of choking, rough sex, eavesdropping, slight exhibition, unprotected sex, creampie, vaginal sex, dubious consent.

"Don't worry. I promise, my parents are going to love you," Draco whispered into my ear as we reached the gates of the Malfoy Manor. During the cab ride here from Kings Cross a wave of nerves came to me in the form of nauseousness, and I was ever so grateful for the fresh air that filled my lungs when we stepped out of the cab.

Draco and I have been friends since second year when we had detention together (He was there because he was caught out after curfew and I was there because I was caught passing a note to Pansy in Professor Snape's class), from there we hit it off, And from that day forward we did everything together, from scheduling the same classes to studying together every night without failure (We have even hooked up once or twice, maybe sixteen times, but really who's counting?) We did everything except go to each others houses, Draco went to my house, of course, but when he would offer to bring me to his I always made some kind of bullshit excuse, concealing the real reason that I didn't want to go, I was scared of his parents.

More so of his father, quite frankly, his mother sounded very lovely. His father had a bad reputation and everyone knew he was a former death eater, however Draco doesn't like to talk about that much. I've only ever seen Lucius in the family photos Draco has shown me and he looks rather intimidating, with long white-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and broad shoulders, if it wasn't for his no-good reputation and his whole pureblood supremacy obsession, I would consider him attractive. Well, all of those other reasons and the fact that he was married.

Narcissa Malfoy was a tall, slender, willowy woman with long blonde hair almost the same color as her husband's. She had high cheek bones and bright eyes, and looked like she had just stepped out of a Vogue magazine everywhere she went. Draco told me how sweet and caring she was but I still couldn't help being intimidated by her.

The gates opened and Draco and I walked up his long driveway dragging our heavy trunks, filled with the clothes and toiletries that we would need for our stay, behind us. His driveway was lined with tall green hedges that had been trimmed so that they were perfectly level. I could hear running water outside of the bushes, when I asked Draco about it he told me that it was coming from the fountains on the other side of the bushes 

I walked slow, trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible, using the weight of my trunk a an excuse. We reached the large oak door, much quicker than I would've liked to, and a small house elf, wearing nothing but a dirty pillow case with hole cut in it for his head and arms, opened the door and welcomed us into the foyer.

The foyer was decorated with long mahogany tables with bouquets of black roses. It was lit with a crystal chandelier. Their house smelled like pine and some kind of cologne-like smell that I couldn't identify. If it was possible, the manor somehow looked even bigger from the inside than it did on the outside. The elf shut the door behind us. 

"Mr. Malfoy," the elf said bowing down toward Draco, then the small creatures round green eyes flickered toward me, "And his guest." he said bowing once more, toward me this time.

"Dobby, this is Y/N L/N," Draco took the liberty of introducing me to the elf. "She will be staying with us over Spring Break." 

Dobby nodded then apparated, taking both of our trunks with him. When the elf left I began to hear foot steps descending down the stairs. Draco grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze, just after he let go two people appeared in the foyer, Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, following shortly behind him. 

Mrs. Malfoy gave Draco and I a curt smile, but Mr. Malfoy on the other hand was as stone faced as ever. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail with a black ribbon. He was holding a cane, the handle of which was a snakes head with emerald eyes, but it wasn't touching the floor. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵? I thought.

Mr. Malfoy gave a low chuckle and held out his hand for me to shake. "Lucius Malfoy," He introduced himself as he shook my hand. His grasp was firm and his hands were cold. I looked down and saw a few of the veins in his hand bulging. I felt a blush coat my cheeks and my Y/E/C eyes snapped up to meet his blue ones. "Uhh Y/N L/N." I choked out. 

"Nice to meet you, Y/N." Narcissa shot a bright smile at me and introduced herself. Lucius was still holding my hand and I pulled it away to shake Narcissa's. Narcissa gave Draco instructions to show me to my room and around the manor, then for both of us to meet them on the patio for lunch.

Draco led me up the marble staircase and showed me the door to my room (the second door to the left) which was right beside of his (the first door to the left). From there he told me to meet him at his door in five minutes and left me in my room and to my own devices.

The room was much bigger than I was expecting and quite a lot bigger than I was used to. In the center of the room there was a canopy bed made of dark wood, spread across it was a dark green silk sheet and more pillows than I have ever seen in my entire life. In front of my bed was my trunk and to my left there was a wardrobe. I opened it and it was already filled with my clothes. 

There was a television set and a small black velvet futon a little ways away from the bed. Perhaps the most exciting thing however, was a little balcony overlooking the Malfoy's garden. From my place on the balcony I could see the full expanse of the Malfoy's driveway as well as the fountains that I heard earlier. 

To the right of the bed was the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. The shower was huge and had three different shower heads, someone had already place my toiletries inside of it. There was a good sized vanity sitting beside the sink and all of my makeup products were already organized and sitting on it. There was a huge white clawfoot bathtub in the corner of the room. There were two little rooms off to the side in the bathroom, the largest one held the toilet and the smallest held the towels.

"Are you coming or what?" I didn't hear Draco come in and I jumped. Draco, who was leaning on the doorway to the bathroom, chuckled. "It's a bathroom Y/N, it's not that interesting." he joshed

"It's just huge" I said looking around.

"You wanna know what else is huge?" Draco asked with a suggestive look. I raised my eyebrows in question. "The rest of the house, c'mon," he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. 

Draco didn't let go of my hand while he showed me around his house. By the time the tour was over I had seen 6 floors of his house complete with a library, ballroom, conservatory, and study, and he hadn't even showed me everything the manor had to offer. 

By the time we made our way to the patio my stomach was growling. "I told you, you should've ate breakfast," Draco teased. I lightly punched him on the shoulder and mumbled at him to "Shut up."

When we reached the patio, I noticed it was quite a bit sunnier and warmer than when we first arrived, suddenly I became thankful that I had opted to wear a sundress. Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting at a small round table, Draco sat down beside Narcissa leaving me a place between him and his father. Lucius had the sleeves of his white button up rolled up, on the inner side of his left forearm I saw the beginnings of what looked like a tattoo. When he saw me looking his cleared his throat and rolled down his sleeve. 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬?

"Let's eat, shall we," he said looking at me and waving his hand over the table, food and plates began to appear. Aside from the questions that Narcissa asked Draco and I ("How's your term going?" "Has your house had a good Quidditch season?" "Any idea what you might want to do after Hogwarts?") we ate mostly in silence. I let Draco answer for the both of us while I admired the colorful fragrant flowers surrounding the patio. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.

"That, my dear," Lucius said clearing his throat "Is Aconite, also known as Wolfsbane," he said. It was almost as if he was reading my mind. 

"Its beautiful," I said admiring it.

"That it is, but don't let it's beauty fool you, it's leaves are incredibly toxic."

He continued to tell me about it's healing properties and how useful it is in potion making. "It's extremely had to find and even harder to grow. But Narcissa," he patted her hand, snapping her out of her conversation with Draco "Is an amazingly talented gardener" he took the opportunity to complement his wife making her blush. 

We stayed out on the patio for a while, well after the food disappeared, Draco and Narcissa immersed in their own conversation as Lucius continued to tell me about the plants in their garden. "You know Y/N, I would love to take you on a tour of the gardens." He offered, standing up and stretching out his hand toward me. 

"That would be lovely Mr. Malfoy," I smiled and got up to take him up on his offer, but was interrupted before I could. 

"Mr. Malfoy," The same elf that had welcomed Draco and I into the manor came out on the patio "You have a guest."

"Oh, yes. Take him to my study." he instructed the elf, then he turned to me "Perhaps I shall give you a tour another time." Lucius smiled at me before heading off into the manor.

"C'mon," Draco stood up and took my hand "Let's go to my room and watch a movie instead."

***

"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥. 𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱" 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵. "𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱" 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘮. I could feel it coming closer, and closer, but before it could come I opened my eyes. I was dreaming, that's all that this was, a dream. 

The events of the night and the guilt from my dream began to flood my mind.

I was exhausted from traveling and left Draco's room halfway through the movie to go take a nap, a nap which I awoke from only because I was having wet dreams about his dad. A wave of guilt washed over me when I felt how wet I was. He was married for crying out loud and I just met him this morning. I was getting all hot and bothered by nothing more than a silly little school girl crush. Still there was no way I was going to be able to go to sleep if I didn't get myself off.

My fingers traveled down to my panties and I began to lightly touch my clit through the material. I tried to focus on something besides the older Malfoy, but my mind kept wandering back to him, imagining that these were his fingers instead of mine. Imagining that he was the one making me feel good, just like he was in the dream. "Fuck Lucius." I moaned quietly.

I slipped my panties off and touched my clit without the barrier of the cloth. I could now feel how wet I was properly, and I was only growing wetter by the thought of Lucius touching me. Any guilt that I had felt earlier left my mind, now I was only focused on my growing pleasure. My index and ring finger began rubbing circles on my clit, my other hand moved up to my mouth to muffle any noises that may come out. 

I imagined Lucius traveling his hand down to my hole, his veins bulging just like they were when he shook my hand. "𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦." I imagined him saying "𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴." My index finger slipped into my hole and I made quick work to find my g-spot. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘶𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.

I slid another finger into myself and began to thrust them in and out of my tight hole. My other hand came down from my mouth and began to tease my clit. I continued at a steady pace and soon I felt my self nearing an orgasm. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺.

I moaned his name as white heat filled my body. My back arched, my eyes rolled back, my thighs began to shake uncontrollably. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of my hole and rub my clit until I came down from my high. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and came back to my bed to try and get some sleep. Half hoping that Lucius Malfoy doesn't plague anymore of my dreams and half hoping that he does.

***

My thighs were sticky with arousal when I got up in the morning, so I took a shower to wash them off. I hummed appreciatively as the hot water, flowing from all three shower heads, cascaded down my body making my muscles and mind relax. I washed myself in lavender scented soap and washed my hair with shampoo of the same scent.

By the time I got out of the shower I smelled just like a field of flowers and decided to choose an outfit that looked just as good as I smelled. I decided on wearing a white turtleneck with a tan plaid pleated skirt and black Doc Martens. I put on my favorite pair of earrings and chose the small silver ring that Draco got me in fifth year to go with the outfit. Just when I had finished putting a little bit of makeup on, Draco came through the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him playfully.

"Who are you all dressed up for?" He asked completely ignoring the question I asked him.

"No one." I half lied. I mainly dressed this way for myself, when I looked good I felt good, but Mr. Malfoy seeing me in my whole ensemble may or may have not been an added bonus. Of course I didn't tell Draco this, I don't know what reaction he would have if I told him that I had a wet dream about his father and now I'm dressing up to get his attention, but I'm sure that it would not be a positive one.

"Well are you almost done dressing up for no one, because we are going to be late for breakfast." I nodded and began to organize the makeup on the vanity like it was yesterday. "Don't bother," Draco told me "The house elves will get it. C'mon, I'm starving."

"You're over dramatic, is what you are." I mumbled, following him as he led me into the dining room where Lucius was sitting at the head of the table and Narcissa was sitting to his right. I don't know if it is just wishful thinking, but I'm pretty sure he looked me up and down as I walked in, either way butterflies began to form in my stomach and a blush dusted over my cheeks. Lucius was looking better than ever this morning, he was wearing a black button-up which made his blue eyes and platinum hair stand out. 

"Good morning, you two." Narcissa greeted Draco and I as we sat down at the table, Draco sat to the left of his father and I sat beside of Draco. Food began to appear on the table, like it did yesterday. I couldn't help but notice that this was way more food than just four people needed. I wondered if they were trying to show off because they had a guest or if this was what breakfast was like everyday at the Malfoys'.

I avoided Mr. and Mrs. Malfoys' gaze all through breakfast, too guilty to look either of them in the eye. Narcissa had treated me with nothing but kindness and here I was imagining myself fucking her husband and even going to far as to wear a slutty little outfit to get his attention. 𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘔𝘳. 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘧𝘰𝘺, I thought, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸?

My gaze flickered up to the long-haired man sitting at he head of the table, I almost swore he had been smirking. I shook my head, I was being stupid. Narcissa Malfoy was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, hell I'm surprised I had a wet dream about her husband rather than her. Mr. Malfoy would never want a silly little seventh year when he could have her.

"What's everyone planning for today?" Narcissa asked as we were finishing up our food. Draco shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like "ionknow."

Lucius looked at me and smiled, "I do believe that I owe someone a tour of the gardens." I looked up from where I had been looking down at my lap, if I had been blushing before it was nothing compared to now, I could feel the heat rushing toward my cheeks. "How about it, little one?" he asked. I nodded.

Mr. Malfoy got up and came around to where I was sitting, he offered me his hand and I took it, allowing him to lead me around to the back of the house and into the garden. The fragrant scent of flowers hit my nostrils and I breathed in deeply. 

We walked slowly, so that I could take in the beauty of each of the plants in the garden, only talking when Mr. Malfoy was telling me about each of them. Only when we got to the middle of the garden, and we could no longer see the manor, did Mr. Malfoy start making small talk.

"The gardens are a totally different experience at night, I usually take walks in them to clear my mind. I almost came to get you so that you could go with me last night, but when I got to your room I discovered you to be rather busy." 

His last sentence caught me off guard and I let go of his hand. (Which I didn't realize that I had been holding, but now that I wasn't I wish I had been paying more attention when I was.) He's not talking about what I think he is talking about, right? He didn't hear me, did he? I didn't say his name, did I? 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬.

"Have you ever heard of legilimency?" he asked me out of nowhere. I nodded. Of course I had we learned all about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts during 6th year. We even practiced occlumency, all though I was never much good at it. "Have you ever met a legilimens?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

He held out his hand to me, "Well now you have."

I completely disregarded his hand. "Y-you can read minds?" He only nodded. That was it, I was in deep shit now. He didn't know the things that I had been thinking about him, did he? My worst fears were confirmed when he spoke.

"Imagine my surprise when I came to get you last night and found you touching yourself to the thought of me." Suddenly the ground started to look very interesting, so interesting that I just couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of it. "Do you realize how hard I had to restrain myself from bursting into your room and taking you right there? Right there, where my wife and son could hear."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. His pupils were dilated, eclipsing his brilliant blue irises. He had a look in his eye that I couldn't describe as he looked down at me. "Then you came prancing downstairs in that slutty little outfit, practically begging me to fuck you, and once again I had to stop myself from taking you right there at the table for everyone to see."

Wetness started to pool in my underwear from his words and display of dominance. My thighs clenched together involuntarily. Lucius' eyes bore into mine. I smirked to myself, 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘧𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘩? 

He ran his tongue across the inside of his cheek and let out a low growl that turned into a chuckle. "Yes, your bloody outfit worked." I was taken aback still not expecting him to be reading my mind. His hand moved from my chin down to my throat and he leaned down so that his mouth was next to my ear. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

I nodded. "Here?" I asked him looking around. There was nothing but shrubs and hedges for as far as I could see, there was no way we could do it here unless we did it on the ground and Mr. Malfoy didn't seem like the type to get dirty. Furthermore, this was an expensive skirt and my turtleneck was white for crying out loud. 

"I mean I wasn't serious about fucking you in front of Narcissa and Draco, but if you really want to love, I'm not entirely opposed." he suggestively raised his eyebrows. 

I shook my head. "I-I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

He shook his head and sighed, but he was smiling. "You are something else. Do you know that, Princess?" I nuzzled my head into his neck, embarrassed. "Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the maze that is the garden.

He stopped when we reached what looked to be a small guest house. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast "Alohomora." Inside of the guest house was a small kitchenette, a queen sized bed, and a small bathroom. I barely had time to take the place in before I was being slammed up against the door with is lips crashing against mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which I eagerly let him have.

The kiss was rough and needy. He tasted like the pancakes that he had for breakfast and something that I could only describe as him, he tasted good and I wanted more. Every once in a while I would work up the courage to battle his tongue for dominance, a battle which he always one. His teeth would occasionally bite at my lip, eliciting a moan from me. His hands were tangled in my hair. 

Eventually he worked his way from my lips to my jawline, where he began to suck and bite, leaving marks that would be a pain in the ass to hide later. "Jump." he growled into my ear. I complied and he carried me over to the bed and sat me down in front of it. "Strip." he commanded.

I obeyed. He sat on the bed and watched as I got undressed, not bothering to do the same. When I got down to nothing but my underwear I stopped and looked at him expectantly. "Did I tell you to stop?" he asked his voice deep and laced with dominance. "Guess I'm just going to have to do it myself."

He got up from the bed before I could object and unclasped my bra. He groaned as my tits sprang free from their confines. His warm mouth immediately latched itself to my right nipple, his cold hand began to knead my left one, leaving me shivering from the contrast of temperatures. 

I threw my head back as his tongue traced circles around it. His hand and mouth switched places as he began to give the other one the same attention. He pulled away once he was satisfied, leaving me moaning at the loss of contact. 

"What's wrong, Princess?" his tone was mocking "Don't want me to stop touching you? Did it feel good?" I nodded. "Use your words."

"Y-yes sir." He grabbed the sides of my face and squeezed causing my mouth to open. 

"Filthy fucking slut." he growled as he spit in my mouth. I swallowed it and he brushed my hair out of my face and gave me a light peck on the lips, his dominance faltering for half a second. He slid his index finger inside the waistband of my panties and I felt the cold metal of his rings against my stomach. 

I expected him to pull them down, but instead he harshly pulled up, causing them to rip. "Hey." I whined, "I really liked those." 

"Shut up, slut." he delivered a hard slap to my ass causing me to wince. "I'll buy you a new pair." He rubbed my, now sore, buttocks.

I reached out and grasped at the material of his shirt, wanting nothing more than to see him undressed. "Can I?" I asked as my finger traced the top button. He grunted his assent and I began to undo the button. He lifted his head up to give me more room to work and I caught a view of his Adam's apple, before I could help myself my mouth dove toward his neck and I began to leave marks of my own. His moans were only encouraging me to go on and I continued to suck and bite at his neck while my hands continued to work open his shirt.

Only when I got to the last button on his shirt, did I pull away so that he could shrug his shirt off. When he did I got to see the tattoo on his forearm completely, 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬. I ran my finger over it and Lucius shivered. "Did it hurt?" I asked still analyzing it. 

"Yea," he said shortly, avoiding my eyes, clearly it wasn't something that he wanted to talk about. I ran my finger over it one last time, then I sunk down on my knees and began to undo his belt, the buckle of which has two serpents intertwined both with emerald eyes, they looked similar to his cane, which I noticed just now that he hadn't brought with him. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘦?

He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows "Why have a cane if your not going to use it?" he asked me the same thing that I had asked him in my head, about this time yesterday. I only smiled and shook my head. When I had his belt unbuckled I began to palm him through his pants, making him bite his lip as he bit back a moan. He held his hands behind his back clearly trying to restrain himself from taking control. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘵.

I saw his lips stretch into a smile, "You think so, babygirl?" he cooed. I only nodded and began to unzip his trousers and pull them down to his thighs. I pressed kisses along his V-line and I made eye contact with him and pulled on the waistband of his underwear with my teeth. My mouth was just inches away from his already large and still growing bulge. I let go of the waistband and it snapped against him. He looked down at me with dark eyes and blown pupils. "Oh, so you want to play like that, huh?"

"Like what?" I batted my eyelashes up at him innocently. He caught his bottom lip in his teeth and looked at me before his reserve snapped. His hands came around from behind him and he quickly pulled down his underwear allowing his impressive length to spring free. I barely even had time to take in its size before he grabbed my hair and forced his dick into my mouth mouth and down my throat. My nose touched the base of his cock and tear spilled from my eyes.

"Seems like someone needs reminding who is in charge here." his voice was breathy and dominant. "Here's the rules, seeing as your mouth is being used for more important things, your safeword is going to be non-verbal." He pulled me off of his length and allowed me to catch my breath. "If you want to stop at any point, I want you to snap your fingers. Can you do that?" I nodded. "show me." He said and I snapped my fingers. 

"Good girl." he praised and offered my his hand to pull me up from the floor. When I was standing he planted a quick kiss to my lips then he pushed me back so that the top half of my body was lying on the bed and my legs were dangling off. He got on his knees and settled himself between my legs. He licked a stripe up my pussy before pulling away.

"So tell me, what were you thinking about me doing to you while you touched yourself?" he was smirking.

"A-about this dream that I had."

"go on," he said prompting me to elaborate more.

***

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥. "𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘶𝘴," 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘵.

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?" 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 "𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘦𝘩?" 𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘐 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥, "𝘉𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵."

𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵. 𝘚𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘶𝘴' 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘤. 𝘐 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘵, 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 "𝘖".

𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘶𝘴'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘺, 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘮 𝘐'𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘧𝘵. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩.

𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴. "𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦," 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴?" 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦." 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺.

𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘨-𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵. 𝘐 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.

"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥. 𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱" 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵. "𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱" 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘮.

***

"I-I was touching mysel- oh fuck Lucius," I started but my sentence was cut off by Lucius burying his face between my legs and sucking on my clit.

He smacked my inner thigh causing me to yelp out of shock more than pain. "It's Sir, Daddy, or Mr. Malfoy to you. Do you understand?" 

I nodded. "Yes Sir,"

"That's my good girl." he praised. "Now, I don't remember telling you that you could stop telling me about you dream." he returned his head to my soaking core.

"I was t-touching myself and you caught me," I was struggling to get the words out. My hand made it's way down to Lucius' silky hair and entangled itself in it keeping his head right where I wanted it, at my sopping core. "And... and you made me touch myself while you watched." I spoke slowly knowing that that would be the only way that I could get the words out. I came from his tongue, and began to slip deeper into subspace and I think Lucius knew it.

"Your overactive mind isn't so active now is it?" he asked me in a mocking tone that sounded almost like baby talk. "All I have to do is touch you and you turn into a dumb little puppy, eager to obey my every command, don't you?"

I wanted to object but I couldn't bring myself to, knowing that what he said was true. "Let's test that then, shall we?" he asked me rhetorically. "Turn around and get on all fours." He stood up and I did as I was told. Without any warning he pushed into me. He grabbed a fist full of my hair at the base of my neck and pulled my head back. His mouth was close to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "You don't cum until I say you can, understood?" 

All I could do was give a small nod, as he was still holding my hair in a vice like grip. He began to jackhammer into me, not bothering to work up to his pace. His hands were on my waist guiding me down onto his length. His chest was pressed up against my back and I could feel his hair tickling my shoulders. 

He would whisper praises into my ear as he fucked himself into me, causing me to moan and whimper. I started to fuck myself back onto his cock on my own, without the guidance of his hands on my waist, causing him to groan and throw his head back with pleasure. 

He changed our position and I was now lying on my back with him between my legs, like in my dream. From this position I was able to take in the beauty of the man in front of me. Seeing the way that his brows scrunched together when he was going exceptionally fast and how he bit his lip when he would thrust upwards, aiming for my g-spot and hitting it every time. 

I was drawing exceptionally close to my orgasm and I could feel my walls starting to clench around him. "Not yet," was all he said. I whined. "You'll cum when I say so, and not until then." 

I began to tremble involuntarily, trying my best to hold off my orgasm until he gave me the "okay". His thrusts were becoming sporadic and I could tell he was getting closer. "Are you on contraception?" he asked me, his tone was laced with genuine concern. I nodded and his cocky smirk returned. He reached on hand down and grabbed my neck squeezing lightly, the other came down and began to rub shapes on my clit. 

My orgasm was closer than ever before and I could no longer hold it in anymore, I began to cry out. Lucius relented "Yes, yes, cum for me, little one." I came as soon as he gave me permission and the word "Daddy" spewed sinfully from my lips. A few more thrusts and Lucius came, pulling out only when he was finished and collapsed on the bed beside of me.

I closed my eyes until I caught my breath, reliving what we had just done while it was still fresh in my mind. When I finally opened my eyes I looked over to see a smiling Lucius. "You did so good for me." he praised as he pulled me close to him. I hid my blush and smile in the crook of his neck. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay Princess? How does a hot bath sound?" I sighed and mumbled a small "good." while silently cursing myself for waiting this long to meet Draco's parents.


	2. Late; Wolfstar x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this one but I worked too hard on it for it too just sit in my drafts.

AN: I've decided to pretend rat boy doesn't exist. Also Idk if this can be considered CNC but I'm going to put it in the warnings just in case.

C.W.: Threesome (F,M,M), oral (male and female receiving.), (barely any) orgasm denial, spanking, choking, creampie, unprotected sex, CNC, light bondage.

"You're still not up? Classes started fifteen minutes ago!" the nasally voice of a Gryffindor prefect, who must have been making his morning rounds, echoed through the room. Before I could process what he said my head was being pushed under the blankets by the boy beside of me.

The full moon was the night before last and Remus had a rough transformation this time. Not that any one of his transformations are particularly easy, this one was just worse than normal. Yesterday had been Sunday and we all collectively decided to skip the trip to Hogsmeade to stay with him. 

Remus was being stubborn (what else is new?) and tried his very best to convince us to go and leave him with Madam Pomfrey, but the Marauders and I had managed to persuade him to sleep in his old bed in their room. He slept alone in his bed because he was still sore and both Sirius and I were afraid we might hurt him if we slept with him. Sirius and I shared his bed since we had ended up staying up way past curfew with Remus and it was too late for me to sneak back to my common room. Remus was always restless after the full moon, but never quite this restless, and he was oddly possessive of me all night. 

I was suddenly aware of the reason why Sirius had pushed me under the blanket, I wasn't supposed to be in here. I did my best to stay still and not draw attention to myself. If I get caught it's hard to tell what punishment the boys and I would get. Martin, the prefect, wasn't known to be very lenient.

"It's alright Martin. I've got it from here." Remus spoke up. I heard him groan as he struggled to lift himself out of bed. Martin mumbled something about Remus being an irresponsible prefect. I could tell Remus was trying to be on his best behavior and ignore him. I almost made a move to say something to Martin but Sirius cleared his throat and put his hand on my thigh to stop me. 

"More harm than good," he mumbled only loud enough to where I could hear him. I relaxed my shoulders and Sirius used his thumb to rub circles on my thigh. 

When Martin left, Sirius pulled the blanket off of my head and I buried my head in his pillow to prevent the light from flooding my eyes. Sirius assured me that Martin didn't see me and kissed my temple before getting up and encouraged me to to the same. "Five more minutes," I pleaded and he granted.

Normally Remus is the responsible one of the four of us. He's the one who keeps us all in check and makes sure that incidents like this didn't happen. I lifted my head from the pillow and saw that Remus was still standing in the space between his and Sirius' beds. "Sorry guys," he mumbled raking his hands through his hair. "I forgot to set the alarm last night." 

Nobody really blamed him considering all that he went through the past week. Near the full moon Remus has heightened senses and his hormones are raging, which leads to him having some pretty interesting moods and quarrels throughout the week. 

This week alone he has cried because "The Gryffindor colors are ugly" and he was no longer going to wear his robes because the make him "look too tall." He didn't talk to Sirius for two days because he didn't tell him good morning, and he cried all night Friday because his pumpkin juice tasted funny and he was certain that had meant that someone put had poisoned it. 

We all just grinned and bared it, knowing that just like Sirius had said before it would do "More harm than good." Truth be told Remus already knew how nit-picky and rudimentary he was being, he simply couldn't help it. When Moony came out any reserve or control that Remus had went straight out the window. 

As much as I didn't want to get out of the bed, I did. I slowly walked over to where Remus was standing with his hands in his hair. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to the lanky lycanthrope's cheek and wrapped him in a loose hug, not wanting to hurt him. "It's okay," I reassured him. "You had a lot going on, we were the one's who needed to be more responsible."

"Yea, Y/N's right. It's not your fault." James, who was clasping the last of the buttons on his uniform shirt, agreed. His black hair was still messy with sleep and his glasses were still sitting on his crowded nightstand. He was concentrating on the last button of his shirt when he scrunched his nose and eyebrows, "I think my uniform might be defective."

"Why's that?" I asked him, Releasing Remus and turning around to grab my extra uniform that I keep in his old wardrobe.

"I can't find the hole for this button."

Sirius chuckled, "Put your glasses on and try again."

I could hear him behind me fumbling around his nightstand for his glasses, uttering profanities when he knocked something (which sounded very heavy) off. James let out a low groan and sighed. "How long were you going to wait before you told me I was buttoning my shirt wrong?"

"Until you realized," Sirius laughed as he began to tie his tie. "I was sorta hoping you'd wear it out that way," 

"You'll get your's. Even if I have to make sure of it myself." James mumbled, causing Remus to shake his head and bite back a smile as he was buttoning his own shirt. 

I went to their bathroom to change into my uniform (A black pleated skirt and a white button up with the Hogwarts crest on the left breast). I had gave up on trying to tie my tie (Usually Lily or Marlene does it for me, since I don't know how.) and decided I would just ask one of the boys to tie it for me before we left. I was brushing my teeth when Sirius barged in, not even bothering to knock.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked rhetorically, my mouth full of toothpaste. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I spit the toothpaste out before continuing, "What if I was naked when you walked in?"

"Then I would be enjoying the view a lot more," he answered nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he replied before starting to brush his teeth as well.

He wasn't wrong. It was really no big deal at this point for him to see me naked and instead of arguing with the boy, who was now hyper-focused on styling his hair, I just gave in and sighed. "You're lucky I was done, because if I wasn't I would've kicked you out."

"Yea, yea. Love you." he was looking at me through the mirror with his eyebrows raised.

"Look at me, how could you not." I replied snarkily, looking at my reflection before grabbing my tie off of the sink and walking out (I knew that Sirius was still watching me so I made sure to sway my hips a little more than I would normally.) He mumbled something about giving me "an attitude adjustment" but didn't say anymore. As Remus was walking in, he leaned down and pecked my cheek as we passed one another.

I sat on Sirius' bed as I slipped on my white knee high socks and the Doc's that Sirius bought me last year for Christmas. When I was done, I made Remus' bed. I know how much he hates having a messy bed and I also know that if he was still sore and didn't have the strength to do it himself.

"You didn't have to do that, baby." I was straightening the pillow and hadn't noticed him come out of the bathroom until he was standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"S'alright. I wanted to," I said relaxing my body in his embrace and turned my head to bury it in his neck inhaling his scent. He smelled of cinnamon and sandalwood, like the Forbidden Forest in the fall. 

"You guys are gross, just so you know." James feigned gagging. He was sitting on his bed trying to stuff his books into his, already overstuffed, bag. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You ready to go?" Remus asked me as he released me to grab his own bag.

"Yea almost. I need Sirius to tie my tie for me, then we can go." I sat on his bed to wait for him.

He sat his bag down on the bed beside of me. "I can do it. Why didn't you ask me?" His voice had the same possessive tone that it had last night. 

"Didn't want to bother you."

He placed his arms on either side of my body, trapping me where I was. "Look at me." I turned my gaze up from my lap to his eyes. His pupils were dilated and the edges of his green eyes were barely peeking through. "You are never a bother. Understand?" 

I nodded and he released me from my confines to pick up my tie. I lifted my hair and my head to give him better access to my neck. God, what I would give to have him leave marks all over my neck. I squeezed my thighs together at the thought. 

Remus inhaled deeply though his nose before raising his eyebrows and clearing his throat to get my attention. I looked at him questioningly. "Is it too tight?" he asked. I shook my head. 

"Perfect," I smiled at him. 

I made the move to turn around and grab my bag, but before I could he grabbed my jaw, bringing my attention back to him. He leaned in close, I could feel his hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "I can smell your arousal."

So that's why he's been so possessive. Stupid fucking werewolves and their stupid fucking heightened senses. 

Without missing a beat he pulled away. "What do you say?"

"Thanks," I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. I made the move to get up but he used his large hand to push me back down onto the bed. I yelped out of surprise.

"I think you can do better than that."

I shot my gaze up just enough to catch a glimpse of him biting his lip before bring my bringing my gaze back down do his lap, where his bulge was growing. Fucking tease. Two could play at that game. I smirked and looked up at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

He bit the inside of his cheek and raised his eyebrows at me. Then he rounded on James who was sitting on his bed. "What are you just sitting there for? You're late, go."

"Alright, alright. I'm going, geez." James threw his hands up in defense before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door. 

Next, he herded Sirius out of the bathroom. "Your hair looks fine and you're late. Out. Out. Out." He held the door open for Sirius who walked out with the same confused/apprehensive look that James had. I made to follow Sirius out but Remus slammed the door in my face and cast a silencing charm.

"Not you." he said as he threw me over his shoulder (Stupid fucking werewolf strength.) and carrying me to his bed despite my protests. ("Rem, we're going to be late" "We're already late, princess.") When he threw me over his shoulder my skirt flipped up, revealing my panties that barely covered my sopping cunt, so the possibility that they covered my ass was out of the question. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to my ass cheek before setting me down on the floor. "Safeword?"

"Pixie."

"That's my good girl. Merlin, I've wanted to take you so badly this week." It was an unspoken rule the we didn't fuck the week leading up to the full moon and a few days after. Remus was always too afraid that he would hurt me, and not in the good way. 

"I wanted nothing more than to mark you up and fill you with my cum, claiming you as mine. I wanted to fuck you so hard that you couldn't remember your name."

"I want that too." I spoke up.

He let out a sadistic chuckle before slapping my face, making me whine out of shock and slight pain. "I don't give a fuck about what you want, slut. When are you ever going to learn not to fucking interrupt me?"

"Sorry Daddy." I mewled. He delivered another harsh slap to my cheek.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak." He raised his hand to my cheek and I squinted my eyes, awaiting a slap that never came. Instead he cupped the sides of my face and soothed the sore skin with his thumb. "All week I had to take care of myself, so now you're going to make up for lost time. Knees, now"

I obeyed and sunk to the floor, looking up at Remus as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and trousers, giving me full access to his hard cock. I spit on my hand and began to pump his length with my hand. 

He had to be the biggest guy that I had ever been with, his cock was at least nine inches and incredibly girthy. Even after two years of dating, there's still no way that I can take him without being prepped first. 

When I let go off his cock it slapped against his stomach and I took the opportunity run my tongue along one of the prominent veins on the shaft, causing him to throw his head back and grip my hair. I took the tip into my mouth and slowly traced his slit with my tongue. 

I looked up at him and we made eye contact as I lowered myself down his length until my nose was hitting his happy trail. Remus was usually pretty clean shaven, sure there were times like these where he had a little bit of stubble, but he always kept his happy trail, knowing just how much it drove me crazy. 

When I pulled off to catch my breath, Remus crouched down to my level, "I'm going to fuck your face and you're going to take my cock like a good girl. Got it?"

I nodded and gathered my spit in my mouth before opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue. Remus stood up and aligned himself with my open mouth. He pushed in slowly, stopping when he hit the back of my throat. He began thrusting slowly at first then faster as my throat became more adept to taking him. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I struggled not to gag around him, obstructing my vision. 

"You go on, I'll catch up with you. I have to grab my wa-" Sirius' voice rang out around the room but he stopped talking when he saw the sight in front of him. Remus didn't cease his movements, he was thrusting into my cheek, the tip of his cock causing it to bulge with every thrust.

"Look at you, taking Moons' cock so well." he shut the door and walked toward us. He leaned down and kissed the bulge in my cheek before standing back up and foraging in the trunk at the end of his bed for his wand. "M'glad someone's teaching you how to properly use that mouth of yours."

Remus pulled out of my mouth and I whined at the loss of contact, he shushed me with a "hush, pup." before turning to Sirius. "What're you talking about?"

Sirius found his wand and shoved it into his back pocket before chuckling darkly "Oh nothing, somebody was just very mouthy this morning."

Remus looked down at me, "Were you mouthing off to Siri this morning?"

"No Daddy."

"Are you calling Siri a liar?" he asked me apprehensively. I didn't answer him. "Apologize."

"Sorry Siri." I looked at the boy who was now standing beside of Remus.

"No. Not like that." Remus scolded, "Open your mouth and take his cock. Apologize like we taught you how to."

Sirius looked at Remus and raised his eyebrows, as if asking for permission which Remus granted when he nodded, and Sirius began to unbuckle his belt. After taking Remus' cock, taking Sirius' was nothing. 

Not that Sirius was small (He was quite far from it, actually. While he wasn't extremely girthy, he was at least seven and a half inches and his dick had a slight curve to it, meaning it wasn't hard for him to hit all of the right places.) but compared to Remus, he was significantly smaller.

He was also significantly gentler than Remus. Sirius was usually the more confrontational one of the group compared to Remus who was usually relatively quiet and more likely to go with the the flow, it was interesting to see how their roles were reversed in the bedroom.

As Sirius dick was in my throat, his hand was tangled in my hair. His fingers were scratching gently at my scalp, making my body relax at his touch. "Good job, pup. Look Moon's, look how good she is at taking cock."

Remus, who was now standing fully naked and pumping himself, grunted in response. "Gonna let Pad's cum down that pretty little throat, yea?"

I whined around Sirius' length, the vibrations making his cock twitch in my throat. I gagged at the unexpected movement and before I had time to recover Sirius was shooting hot stripes of cum down my throat, which I eagerly swallowed.

He pulled out and offered me his hand, which I took and he helped me up off the floor before crashing his lips against mine. His tongue was prodding at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth wider to let him in. 

Remus came up behind me and pulled my hair, jerking my head up toward him, and repeated Sirius' actions. "'Can taste Pad's cum on your tongue, puppy."

I was so caught up in the kiss that I hadn't noticed that Sirius was working on the buttons of my shirt. My tie was littered somewhere on the floor, along with Sirius' belt and the all of Remus' clothes. 

My attention was brought back to the boy in front of me when he unclasped my bra and attached his mouth around one of my nipples, causing me to moan into Remus' mouth. Remus reached his free hand around me to knead my other nipple between his fingers. Making me a moaning mess for the two boys.

Remus began to kiss along my jawline and leaving hickeys on my neck, while Sirius began to leave marks of his own on my collarbones and breasts. I threw my head back to give them better access and let it rest on Remus' muscular shoulder. 

Sirius pulled back and tilted his head, admiring the deep purple marks that littered my upper body. Seeming satisfied he leaned down to pull off my shoes and skirt, leaving me in my lacy underwear and knee socks.

"Lay down on the bed for us, pretty girl." Remus ordered and I obeyed. I layed down and propped myself up on my elbows on the same bed that I woke up in this morning. His large hands gripped my hips and pulled me so that the lower half of my body was hanging off of the bed. 

Remus ran the tip of his index finger over my panties. I bucked my hips up as his finger made contact with my clothed clit. "So wet and no one's even touched you yet, tsk tsk."

He pulled my panties off and threw them somewhere in the room before throwing my both of my legs over his shoulders and making eye contact with me as he licked a stripe up my pussy, purposely stopping before he made contact with my sensitive clit.

"Don't tease," I whined before letting out a yelp when a heavy hand came down against my core.

"I don't remember putting you in charge here," he chastised. "You're going to take what I decide to give you and you're going to be grateful for it, understand?"

I nodded and he returned his head back in between my legs. He used his fingers to spread my labia giving him better access to my throbbing bundle of nerves. Without any sort of foreplay or warning, he latched his mouth onto my clit and began to suck. My arms gave out and I was now laying flat on my back. My eyes were shut tightly and my mouth was wide open and spewing moans. 

My eyes shot open almost as quickly as they closed when I felt the head of Sirius' cock hit my tongue. "You're gonna take Daddy's cock while Moon's devours that pretty little cunt of yours, 'kay." I tried to give my assent but he pushed himself in before I could.

Remus was now lightly tracing circles on my clit with his tongue while his fingers poked at my entrance. My hips bucked up against his mouth, desperate for more friction. He layed his free hand across my lower stomach, holding me in place. 

He inserted his long index finger into my hole and began to feel along the top of my vagina, searching for my g-spot. He stopped and I knew that he had found that rigid part of my hole that made me see stars whenever he brushed against it.

I moaned around Sirius' dick, trying to let Remus know that if he kept continuing his actions I was going to cum. When he added a second finger and put more pressure on my clit, I knew I was done for. I tried to pull off of Sirius' dick and ask for permission to cum, but Sirius' hand was on my jaw, holding me in place.

I tried my best to hold my orgasm off, but without my permission, my body began to seize and my mind became blank as my orgasm washed over me. It was shorter than I would've liked it to be and Remus pulled away before I could properly come down from my high.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked looking down at me and grabbing my jaw forcing me to look into his eyes.

Sirius must've pulled out without me noticing. "I-i" I struggled to speak for 3 reasons. 1.) My mind was still blank from my orgasm fifteen seconds prior. 2.) Remus' eyes were boring into mine and his grip on my face was preventing me from looking anywhere else. 3.) Sirius standing next to him smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
"You just get to cum without permission now, is that it?" he asked me. I tried to answer him and explain, but he cut me off. "Over my knee, now." Remus pulled me up and sat down at the place I was previously at.

"B-but that's not fair. He did held me there on purpose!" I looked at Sirius accusingly.

"I don't care if it's fair or not. Get. Over. My. Knee." Remus' voice was dark and demanding. 

"But Daddy I-" I tried to object but Remus grabbed my arm and pulled me over his knee before I could. There was something humiliating about being bent over Remus' knee while Sirius looked down upon me. He looked pleased at his antics and I scowled up at him.

"Since you want to be a complicated little brat, you're gonna take five, and since you seem to think you can cum without my permission you're gonna take ten more. That's fifteen, and you're gonna count and thank me after every single one. Is that clear, because if you mess up I'm starting over?"

"But-" I started, but got cut off when a harsh slap was delivered to my ass. "One."

"What do you say?" Sirius mocked.

"Fuck. You." I glared up at him before Remus' hand came down on my ass again, this time much harder than before, causing tears to well up in my eyes.

"Watch your mouth, that's five more. And we're starting over." His hand came down once more and I let out a small whimper before counting. 

"One. Thank you, Daddy."

I made sure not to make the mistake of miscounting or giving in to Sirius' taunts again. By the time he had delivered all twenty harsh slaps, my ass was numb and there were tears running down my cheeks. My mascara was causing them to leave trails behind. 

After he delivered the last slap he soothed over my sore skin. "Are you going to be a good girl for me now?" he asked. His voice was gentler than it had been before.

"Yes Daddy."

"Good girl," he praised and Sirius snickered. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but after remembering what that had gotten me last time, I clamped my mouth shut. Remus helped me up and kissed my tear stained cheek. "There's my good girl. Now lay back down and take Sirius' cock for me."

I shook my head.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. "What?"

"No."

"C'mon now princess, you said you would be good."

"I said I would be good for you, not him." I said defiantly, not breaking eye contact.

Remus looked me up and down before crashing his lips onto mine, kissing me feverishly. Without breaking contact he pushed my onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His knees were on either side of me, trapping me in place. He broke this kiss and looked down at me, I looked back up at him with lust blown eyes.

"You know, I hate to do this, puppy, but since you won't cooperate," He leaned over me and grabbed Sirius' wand that was laying his nightstand. "I guess, I have to. Incarcerous." The moment he said the spell ropes shot out of Sirius' wand, binding my limbs to the bed posts.

He got up and I started to pull against my restraints. Much to my dismay, I was not going to be getting out of them anytime soon. I knew if I really wanted to I could say my safeword and this would all be over, but I found myself not wanting to. No, I wanted to take Sirius' cock, I just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much I wanted it. 

Sirius took Remus' place on top of me and lined himself up with my entrance, swiping his cock through my folds and degrading me for how wet I was, before pushing in. I moaned as his dick stretched my inner walls. 

"You're doing so good, pup." Remus praised as he fisted his cock. "See how easy that was."

I moaned at Remus' praise and because the head of Sirius cock was brushing against my g-spot. Sirius took two of his fingers in his mouth and got them sloppy and wet before bringing them down to rub circles on my clit in time with his thrusts. 

His hands were on my hips as he rutted against me, and his sweat was causing pieces of his dark hair to stick to his face. His head was falling back and his moth was open. The sounds of skin against skin and heavy breathing filled the room. He began to thrust more quickly and sharply upwards hitting my g-spot, causing me to come closer to coming undone every second. 

"Please can I cum?" I looked at Remus who was sitting on his bed watching us and stroking himself.

"That depends. Can you be a good girl?" he looked at me with his head cocked to to the side.

"Yes."

"For both of us?"

I whined. "Yes."

"Go ahead, princess."

"No," Sirius spoke up, looking between the two of us. "I want us to cum together."

"Please, please, please." I keened "I need it so bad." I felt like defying him, but the ache of my ass reminded me that I didn't want a repeat of the last time I came without permission.

Sirius wrapped his hand around my throat and thrusted only a few more times before throwing his head back. "Okay, pretty girl. Cum." Finally getting the permission that I needed and I came undone below him as his warm cum painted my insides. 

We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled out and kissed my forehead, before grabbing his wand and letting me out of my restraints. I rolled my wrists and ankles grateful to be free.

When I looked over Remus was on his knees licking my juices off of Sirius' softening cock. "You taste so good, princess." He licked another stripe and stood up. He grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open and spit into it. "Taste yourself."

The mixture of my own and Sirius' cum was somewhat bitter and salty but somehow it was also almost sweet. I swallowed it and Remus pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. His hard cock was pressed against my sweaty body. "What do you think, pup, got another one in you?"

I nodded, wanting nothing more than to have his cock buried inside of me, fucking Sirius' cum deeper inside of me and making room for his own. He helped me up and turned me so that I was bent over the mattress. 

Sirius' cum was leaking out of me and Remus' gathered it up with the head of his cock, using it as lube and fucking it back into me. His pace was animalistic and unforgiving. His balls slapped against my clit with every thrust, granting me the perfect amount of stimulation. 

Remus pulled me back by my hair, allowing him to go in at another angle and hit spots even deeper inside of me. Sirius hands were on my bouncing tits, stimulating my nipples. Due to my previous orgasms, it didn't take much to work me up to another one. 

Remus knows my body well and I didn't even have to ask for permission because he was already granting it. I was experiencing my third orgasm of the night and relishing in every second of it. With a few more thrusts into my fluttering cunt Remus came deep inside of me. He pulled out and let go of me and I fell into Sirius' open arms.

"How are you feeling, puppy?" Sirius asked me.

I hadn't fully forgotten about what he had done, so I decided to milk him for all he's worth. "Mad."

"What? Why are you mad?" Remus asked as he was laying down beside of me. He pulled a blanket over the three of us.

"Because Siri was being mean." I jutted out my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, poppet. I will never be mean again." Sirius pulled me closer to him.

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Promise. Will you forgive me?"

"Maybe," I tapped my chin to feign thinking "But it will cost you."

Sirius raised his eyebrow "What will it cost me, baby?"

"Extra cuddles,"

"Okay."

"And,"

"And?" he questioned.

"Your new Quidditch sweatshirt."

"But I just got it. I will give you any other one, but not that one."

"'Guess I just won't forgive you then." I rolled over and buried my face in the chest of the lycanthrope beside of me. (Who was now chuckling at my bargain.).

"Fine."

"What?" I turned back toward him.

He rolled his eyes "It's your's. Now get yourself over here." he said opening his arms for me to crawl into, which I eagerly did.


	3. Veritaserum; (Post Azkaban) Sirius Back

A/N: lmao sorry for all the pent up angst, I was projecting.

C.W.: Angst, drinking, mild violence, mentions of death, older man/younger woman, dubious consent, rough sex, face slapping, oral sex (male and female receiving), vaginal sex, bratty reader. (Feel free to let me know if I missed something.)

I sighed and placed yesterday's edition of The Daily Prophet down on the kitchen counter. It was still early and the sun hadn't even began to rise yet. One thirty-seven the analog clock on the wall above the pantry door read. (It had read the same thing for a year now, it was broken.) I had awoken from a nightmare and had made myself a cup of chamomile tea (which was now cold and sitting abandon on the table) to calm my nerves.

The man on the cover of The Daily Prophet, who looked nothing like he had when I was younger, (How he looked when James was still alive, I thought. I shook my head trying to shake the thought away. It didn't work. I knew it wouldn't.) was staring up at me and laughing maniacally.

It had been many years since I had lost my brother (I hate the way people say it like that, "I lost him." I didn't lose him. No, I know exactly where he is. He's six feet under the ground at Godric's Hollow, with the same horrified expression that he had on his face that he had when he died. That is to say if it hasn't already decayed off of him. It probably has.) 

I was 6 at the time. I was the only member of our family at his funeral, probably because our parents had died the year prior and I was the only member of our family left. 

After my parents' death Ted and Andromeda Tonks took me in (James and Lily offered to take me, but they were so busy with the war and their new baby, Harry, and I didn't want to be a burden). They had a daughter a year my senior, Nymphadora, and we got along well. The Tonks treated me like one of their own and I lived with them until a little over a year ago.

When I was seventeen, I was finally old enough to live on my own and I moved into our old family home in London. Although it needed them, I didn't have the heart to make any renovations, I kept the house the same as it had been when my parents left it.

I poured my unfinished tea out in the sink and flipped the paper over, Prisoner #390 was not my ideal breakfast guest. I don't know why I had even bothered reading it in the first place, I know every fucking word, I'm the one who wrote it.

***

Sirius Black, mass murderer and possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.

"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."

Fudge has recently been criticized by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.

"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

***

I got a job at The Daily Prophet straight out of Hogwarts, and with a very special thanks to Sirius Black and his escape from Azkaban, my work quickly made the front page. I had been assigned the task of being the lead reporter on the Sirius Black case. I knew every fact of the case and every possible sighting of Black that there was since his escape.

You'd think I'd be over James' death by now, I even thought I was over James' death by now, but Sirius' escape was like re-opening the wound, and being forced to cover it in the news was like pouring salt right into it. 

A series of pecks on my window snapped me out of my muse. A tawny owl with a piece of parchment tied to her foot was the source of the noise. I opened the window and she flew in and perched herself on my counter before presenting me with her leg that had the letter tied to it. I carefully undid the knot and fed her a piece of my toast, which she took eagerly and flew away. 

Sirius Black has been spotted in London.

The parchment read. It was written in swirly handwriting and bright green ink, and even though there was no name attached I knew it was from none other than Cornelius Fudge. 

It wasn't the first time he sent me a (not so) anonymous tip about Sirius Black. I assume he doesn't want his name in the papers more than it already has been. Every magical paper there is has been putting him on blast because he told the Prime Minister about Sirius, potentially exposing our world. 

I didn't know if he meant it as a warning or if he wanted me to put it in the paper. I decided to interpret it as the former, seeing as it was my day off and I'll be damned before I write anything for the paper today. 

I almost threw it away, but I let my better judgement get to me and decided against it. I went to my bedroom to fetch (your owl's name) and wrote a quick note to Quinn, the intern who works under me.

Just got a tip, Black's been spotted in London, put it in the paper if you have time.

\- Y/N Potter

"Get this to Quinn. Quickly, please." I told the barred owl, who was looking affectionately up at me. I gave (her/him/them) a scratch behind the head and opened my bedroom window. I stood there for a few moments, seeing (her/him/them) off.

I looked out at the city of London below me. If the tip that Fudge sent me was true, then Sirius Black and I are in the same city, he could be just mere miles away from me. The thought made me feel queasy and I decided to sooth my nerves with a bath.

I turned the water on the highest temperature and let it fill up the tub. I poured in a more than generous amount of bubbles and went downstairs to grab the half-finished bottle of wine out of my refrigerator (So what if it was five o'clock in the morning, I deserve this wine Godric dammit.)

I stepped into the tub and closed my eyes and tilted my head back, I basked in the warmth of the water and the sweet floral scent of the bubbles. I relaxed my muscles that I didn't realize had been tense and tried to rid my mind of the same negative thought that kept me up all night. 

I raised the head of the bottle of wine to my lips but stopped before I took a drink, I could've swore I heard shuffling outside the door. I stayed completely still and listened to see if I could hear anything else, I didn't. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself, I was being paranoid. The house was old and old houses creak. I chuckled and took a long swig of wine. 

The water had started to get cold and I finished the wine before making any moves to clean myself off. I scrubbed shampoo into my hair and scalp then layed back in the tub to rinse out all of the suds. I inhaled deeply before raising up. My hair was heavier than usual because it was full of water, I squeezed it to ring out the extra water and wrapped a towel around it.

I lathered my body in a sweet smelling soap and gave my body a final rinse to rid it of the suds and bubbles before pulling the plug. I took the towel off my head, causing my damp hair fall against my body, and dried myself off. 

I threw the used towel in the laundry basket and grabbed my (favorite color) silk robe off of the hook on the mahogany door. I carefully brushed my hair and teeth then doused myself in my favorite perfume. I grabbed the empty wine bottle off the side of the bath and opened the door, intending to walk out but instead standing motionless, staring at the sight in front of me.

I recognized him immediately, but shook the idea away. It couldn't be, my mind was playing tricks on me. I had to be hallucinating, (I mean, it is a possibility considering I'm sleep deprived and all.) I did a double take and he was still standing (Well, he was more so slouching than standing.) looking out of the window that I had previously stood at about an hour before, Sirius Black. He had both of his hands in his hands in his pockets, and if he was aware of my presence he didn't show it.

I instinctively reached into my pocket for my wand, but it was no where to be found. My eyes flicked to my beside table, where it lay no more than three feet from the man. My grip around the bottle tightened and I spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

He snapped his head toward me and cocked his head to the side, seemingly taking in my presence. I raised the wine bottle in my hand and prepared to defend myself. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Y/N?"

So he remembered me, of course he did, he was probably here to kill me then make his way toward Harry. He's here to clear out the last of the Potter bloodline, I thought to myself. I took a series of steps toward him and without thinking I reared the bottle back and smashed it against his head. 

The bottle broke and the man fell to the floor, the side of his head bleeding where the bottle had cut him. I stepped over him and ran to grab my wand off of the table, thank Godric he hadn't seen it, if he had I would've probably been shaking hands with Merlin himself right about now. 

I picked up my wand and contemplated casting the killing curse and getting this all over with, but instead I transfigured the bedside table into a cage using the "Incarcifors" spell to hold him. I knew I should've called an Auror, but I've had 12 years to ponder the unknowns of my brothers death and I'm not giving up the chance to get answers.

"Accio Veritaserum." I summoned a small bottle of Veritaserum. The bottle of was small, only enough for four questions at most. Tonks had given it to me for Christmas last year. When we were younger we used to play games of truth or dare with Veritaserum, using it to trick each other into spilling each of our juiciest secrets. I smiled for a second at the fond memory, but ridding all trace of emotion when I saw Prisoner #390 start to sir. 

He sat up and looked around at the cage that I had him in, then looked at me through the bars "Impressive." he cocked an eyebrow and waved his hand motioning to the cage. "But you've got the wrong person."

I snickered. "So you're telling me you're not Sirius Black?" My tone was sarcastic.

"Sirius Orion Black, the one, the only," he waved toward himself. "But what I'm telling you is, I'm not the secret keeper."

I scowled. "Are you willing to die on that?" 

"What do you mean?"

I held up the small glass bottle in my hand. "Veritaserum," I told him "Drink it and tell me, if it wasn't you, then who? If you're telling me the truth, that you really didn't do it, I won't kill you."

"You're really merciful, huh?" he was being sarcastic. "Gimme the bottle."

I dropped the bottle into his open hands and watched as he popped the cork,"You were super merciful when you told You-Know-Who where my brother was and killed twelve muggles and your best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Told you, I didn't do it."

"Yea, yea," I dismissed him. "Drink up."

He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink, I watched his Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Who really told Voldemort about my brother and killed those muggles" I asked him. 

Just two words fell from his lips. "Peter Pettigrew."

I shook my head in disbelief. "That was impossible, Peter wasn't the secret keeper."

"We switched it from him to me at the last minute, we didn't think anyone would suspect him."

"So he told. And you just killed him and twelve muggles in the heat of the moment?"

"I wanted to kill him, believe me, but I didn't. He killed them then he framed me for James and Lily's death as well as his own and the muggles."

"Pettigrew's dead?" it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Sirius shook his head. "He's hiding, he's an Animagus, we all are. I'm a dog and James was a stag."

I couldn't believe it. There had to be something wrong with the potion, but Tonks and I both tried it before and it had worked. Maybe he had found a way to resist Veritaserum, just like he had found a way out of Azkaban. I shook the thought away, there was no way to resist Veritaserum.

"Are you done with your little interrogation now? This cage is kinda cramped."

I rolled my eyes, "Not quite yet." but I cast the counter-curse and set him free anyway. 

He sat up and stretched his limbs. His dark eyes were sunken in and his hair was unkempt and matted. His face and hands were dirty. His clothes were torn, I could almost make out a few of the tattoos that were scattered across his exposed skin. He was skinnier than I remembered him to be, less muscle and more bone. He looked to be a shell of the man that he once was.

"Do you want to take a shower or something? I'm sure I can find you something else to wear."

He looked at me with wide eyes, like I just offered him a billion galleons. "Y-you wouldn't mind would you?"

"I wouldn't've offered if I minded, but afterward I expect a full recount of exactly what led up to James' death and what happened with Peter, understood?"

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "The bathroom is just this way. Mind the glass." I stepped over the broken bottle on the floor and led him to the bathroom that I had just been in moments before. "I'll leave the clothes just outside the door."

I left him to his own devices and made my way to James' old room, the old room that he shared with Sirius when he took refuge here from his family. All of my memories of my parents and James and Sirius in them.

His room was at the end of the hall, I had only been in his room less than five times since I moved in. I couldn't will myself to go in there more than necessary, but sometimes sitting in the floor of his room helped on nights that I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't dare sit on his bed, or rummage through his trunk, I was afraid that somehow my presence, my interference, would taint his memory. 

Everything in his bedroom was exactly how he left it, from the halfway open sock drawer to the unmade bed, the room was frozen in time. In a time when he was alive and not just a memory. This was not the cottage he and Lily and Harry made their home, that was where he had died, but this room in our parents (My, I corrected myself but shook my head after thinking it, while it was mine calling it so still didn't feel right.) house is where he had lived. 

I stood in front of his dresser trying to find the will to open his top drawer, I wasn't even sure if there was anything in it, but the act itself felt final. This would no longer be James' room, I would stake my claim on it, for I would interfere with it. I would touch what has been untouched, I would do what cannot be undone. The room that was once frozen in time would surge forward into the present, this would no longer be James' room, but instead just another empty room in the house that now belonged to me. 

I put my hands on the top of the dresser to stabilize myself. This would be my undoing, the fact that I cared so much about so little. I was overthinking it. Keeping the room exactly as James had left it had not kept him here, and it's not going to bring him back. 

I took a breath and opened the to drawer. It was half empty, containing only a few pairs of sweatpants and a few sweatshirts. I maroon one stood out, Potter, it read, #7, His Quidditch sweatshirt. I made to run my fingers across the lettering but jerked my hand back before I could. 

I had trained myself like a Pavlov dog, daring myself to touch anything, to taint his memory. I traced over each of the letters slowly like it was an act of defiance before flipping through and finding one of James' old Gryffindor sweatshirts and a pair of gray sweatpants. 

I dropped the clothes in front of the door like I told him I would and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make tea and I'm-sorry-for-knocking-you-unconscious-then-locking-you-in-a-cage-and-threatening-to-kill-you biscuits. 

I had just put them in the oven when Sirius padded into the kitchen. (Godric, he cleans up nice.) James' clothes were too big for him, his sweatshirt engulfing his entire upper body and his sweats hanging down around his hips. He looked a lot more like his former self now that he was cleaned up. I could almost see a shadow of handsome boy that used to live with us.

"This place is exactly like how I remember it." His eyes swept across the kitchen then landed on me. "It's refreshing, so much has changed since..." He looked down at the floor.

"Since you went to Azkaban." I spoke up. He nodded."Do you want something to drink? Tea" I offered, holding up the small teapot that had now finished steeping, "Or Firewhiskey, or something?"

"Firewhiskey would be great, thanks." He was still standing in the archway of the kitchen taking everything in.

"You're welcome," I sat the teapot down and grabbed two large glasses from the cupboard and began to fill them both with a generous amount of Firewhiskey. I sat his glass on the counter in front of me. "Sit." I commanded motioning to one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the counter.

He chuckled at my command, but complied nonetheless, sitting down and picking up the paper that I had set there earlier this morning "Mind if I?" he asked holding it up.

"Go ahead, it's yesterdays though, today's won't come for a few more hours." I turned my attention to the dishes that were sitting in the sink.

"Want some help?" he asked looking up from what he was reading. I shook my head, I preferred doing things on my own. He began to read the paper out loud "'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle.' Can you believe that? Whoever is writing this stuff really isn't doing me any justice."

I chuckled down at the plate that I had been washing. "What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Who did you say wrote it?" I asked, risking a glance over at him. I couldn't see him over the paper.

"I didn-" He cut himself off, as I assumed he figured out 'What's so funny.' "Oh, I see. You little..." His tone was playful as he folded up the paper and placed it back down.

"I am a little what, hmm?" I was laughing unabashedly now.

"A little minx, you are. Do you really think that about me?" he was laughing too. It was nothing like how he looked laughing on the cover of The Daily Prophet, now his head was thrown back and his eyes were shut, a genuine smile was stretched across his face.

"I did. I mean, do you blame me? Up until an hour ago I thought you to be the reason for my brother's death."

"Truthfully, I would've done the same." He stopped laughing and looked me in the eye. His tone was grave, "James was like a brother to me, losing him was one of the worst pains that I've ever felt. I can't imagine how you dealt with losing him and your parents in less than a year."

I shrugged, talking about my brothers death wasn't really my idea of a good conversation, but I spoke about it anyway. "I was six, you don't really have a concept of death when your six." My tone was a little harsher than I meant for it to be and I softened it before I spoke again. "All I knew was that James and my parents were gone. I didn't know where or why, not until later, not until I got to Hogwarts and everyone started asking me about Harry."

"Harry? Have you spoken to him?"

"Not recently, he's been on holiday and he's with those bloody muggles in Surrey. You should hear how they treat him, locked him in a cupboard and they don't let him get letters, poor bloke. Told him his mum and James died in a car crash. I tried to get Dumbledore to let him stay with me, I am his godmother after all, but he went on about how I can barely take of myself, which is a load of bullocks because I can take care of myself just fine, an-" My temper was rising with every word, I was practically yelling by the time Sirius cut me off.

"Wait, He's staying with muggles? And they locked him in a cupboard!?"

I had to catch my breath before speaking. "Yea, that's what I said. And did you not hear the part where-"

"Yea, I heard all of it. Where did you say they lived again?" He downed all of the Firewhiskey in one gulp and stood up.

"Surr- Uh-uh, you are not going over there."

"Relax, I'm not. Not now anyway," He said the least part under his breath, "But, I have just as much of a right to know where my godson is as you do." His voice was firm and raised, he wasn't exactly yelling but it was a bit louder than it was before.

He's kinda hot when he's fired up, I thought before pinching myself. Snap out of it, I told myself, He's your brother's age and a Azkaban escapee, the reasonable part of my brain spoke, He's also a D.I.L.F, I smirked to myself at the thought that I knew I shouldn't be having. (Is he still a D.I.L.F. if he doesn't have any kids. Well, I guess if you count Harry as his kid, since he is his godson, he is, but then that would make me a M.I.L.F. because I'm his godmother. Am I a M.I.L.F.?)

"Where is he, Y/N?" He asked me again, snapping me out of my mini identity crisis.

"He's in Little Whinging, but you have to promise not to go over there and get him stirred up, he's..." I trailed off.

"He's got a temper like James'." Sirius finished for me. "And it seems like he's not the only one, by the sound of your little outburst there."

"Whatever, but if you think that was an outburst then you have another thing coming." 

Sirius bit his bottom lip and looked me up and down. "I know a way that we could make sure that little attitude of yours stays in check."

I didn't know if his words were deliberate, or if they were a side effect of the Veritaserum or a product of the Firewhiskey. Maybe I didn't even hear him correctly, I mean I did just drink half a bottle of wine and some Firewhiskey, I'm not exactly sober, but by the wide-eyed look on his face I think I did. 

"I- uh," I turned my attention back do the dishes and he sat down and picked the newspaper back up and began to read it silently to himself. Both of us remained in the uncomfortable silence waiting for the other to speak up, until Sirius did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." 

"It's fine." 

"I can leave if you want."

"You're on the run, Sirius, after serving time for a crime you didn't even commit, the least I can do is offer you a place to stay. It's what James would've done." I pulled the plug and let the dish water drain out of the sink.

"James would also serve me my ass on a platter if he knew I made a pass at his sister."

"Well, James isn't here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure my brothers dead." I responded shortly.

"No, I mean are you sure that you want me to stay."

"Yes, I'm quite sure of that too."

"Thanks." his reply was barely audible.

I grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey and refilled my glass, "What some?" I offered it to Sirius, who nodded, and I refilled his too. I took a drink and gained a little bit of courage. "What you said, did you mean it?" I asked. Although I didn't specify exactly what, we both knew what I meant.

Sirius sat the paper down once more and looked at me. "I shouldn't've, but I did."

"Good."

"Good." Sirius affirmed. I stared at his lips as he spoke, They're just so kissable. (I seriously need to get a grip.) I looked at him from across the counter, his gray eyes were already on me, we stayed like that for a few long seconds, just looking at each other, admiring how we each have changed over the years, how much we both grew up. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the oven cut him off.

"Biscuits are done." I announced, and turned my attention away from him and to the biscuits before I did something stupid (Like kiss him.) I took them out of the oven and the aroma of fresh chocolate chip biscuits filled the kitchen. "Now, about the recount that you promised-"

"I don't remember promising anything." he raised his eyebrows.

"Let me rephrase it. You're going to recount what exactly what happened leading up to my brother's death and what happened with Pettigrew, and in return I won't send an owl to the Minister and let him know that I have a certain person of interest in my kitchen."

"One word: Ruthless." he quipped, but began to explain regardless. He was solemn and he kept his eyes trained on the table. As he explained to me everything that happened, I felt the anger that I once held for the man ebb away into sympathy. 

I wanted to take him into my arms and let him know that everything would be okay, I would repeat it like a mantra until he believed it as much as I did. My sympathy once again rose into anger, not at Sirius but at Peter, for betraying his friends, and at the Ministry, for not giving Sirius a trial, and at myself, for believing all the bullshit that was fed to me by the Ministry. 

"That conniving bastard. Where is he?" I was referring to Pettigrew.

"Now listen-"

"I've been listening."

"Good listeners don't speak." He was talking to me like a child.

I huffed.

"I'm not entirely sure its him, but I have reason to believe he is staying with the Weasley's."

"Do you think that they know, ya know, that it's him?" 

"I don't think so."

"We've got to tell them, we can get Peter and get you cleared."

"No. We have to wait, Peter will be expecting us, we have to get him when he is least expecting it."

"That's utterly ridiculous, I'm just saying."

"Which is exactly why no one gave you any say."

I huffed again. "Whatever," I put the biscuits on a plate and took one before setting them in front of Black and lifting myself to sit on the counter. He took one and closed his eyes and smiled after he but into it. Butterflies erupted into my stomach and heat rose on my cheeks.

"These taste exactly like Euphemia's used too." He looked up at me.

"It's her recipe." I smiled widely back at him.

He kept his eyes on me, studying me, I squirmed under his gaze. "Y/N" he finally whispered, I raised my eyebrows, "Thank you for believing me." 

Any reserve I had flew out the window when I saw that there were tears glistening in his eyes. I took his face in both of my hands and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and just as quickly he was pulling me back to him.

He tasted of chocolate, cinnamon, cigarettes, and something that I had never tasted before, something good, something indescribably himself. I moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue began to explore my mouth, I eagerly submitted allowing him access. I pulled him closer to me by his shirt collar and he groaned, sending tingles and sparks through my body. 

"More," I whined when he pulled away. 

He walked over to me and situated himself between my legs. He gently grabbed my face with both of his hands and held my head up so that I had no other choice but to look at him. I could feel him getting harder between my legs. "You don't have to do this, Y/N, I'm not going to be mad if you say 'No'." His voice was soft and I knew that he was being sincere.

"I want to, Sirius," I looked up at him.

"I want to too, but I don't know if I will be able to hold back. It's been so long, I need you so badly." His voice was still gentle.

I moved my hand so that it was palming his hard-on through his pants before Sirius grabbed my wrist and forced my hand away. I whined but he shushed me lightly, "Not yet, pretty girl. Have you ever had a safeword before?"

I nodded, "Red."

"That's the one we'll use then. Is that okay?"

I nodded again.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked again. 

My impatience got the best of me, I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a stern look, I knew if I pulled something like that after I gave my consent I would be punished, I made a mental note to do it again. "Clearly, I want to do this." I huffed.

"If you really want it, I think that you better use your manners. Sluts who are impolite get punished, understand?" 

I wanted to make a snarky remark, but when I saw the way his dark gray eyes bore into mine, any words that I wanted to say died on my tongue. His pupils were blown wide, he looked at me like I was his prey. I wanted nothing more than to break the intense eye contact, but his hand was still holding my head in place. 

My gaze shot down to his plump lips, they were stretched into a smirk, showing off his sharp canines. I wanted them buried deep into my skin, marking me so that everyone knew exactly what kind of power he had over me. 

"Dumb puppy, can't even speak properly. Pathetic," he delivered a harsh slap to my cheek. "Get on your knees." He stepped away to give me room to sink to my knees.

I weighed my options, debating whether to obey him or push his buttons a little further. After some (not so) heavy deliberation, I ultimately decided to follow orders, not knowing what punishment would entail and needing him too desperately to want to find out. 

If you would've asked me yesterday what I thought I would be doing today, the answer certainly wouldn't be sucking Sirius Black's dick in my kitchen, yet here we are. I was looking up at him through my eyelashes as I dipped my fingertips below the waistband of his pants. He was holding the too big sweatshirt up with one hand, giving me full access to his lower-half.

I felt his happy trail brush against my palm and bit back a smirk before swiftly pulling his sweatpants down so they sat on his thigh, and his hard cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. His length was quite impressive and I stared at in awe for a few seconds before spiting on my hands and wrapping them around it.

As I began to pump, his head fell back and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. I pumped him steadily and brought my mouth down to his balls, where I began to lick and suck, paying them extra attention. 

As I did so profanities and praises began to spill from the man in front of me. Symphonies of "Fuck,''s and "So good"'s, filled the room and fueled my desire. My hands left his dick and he whined at the loss of contact. 

I licked a stripe up his shaft before wrapping my mouth around his head. I used my tongue to trace up and down the slit, tasting the salty precum that was emitted from it. His free hand tangled itself in my hair and guided me down to taking all of his length. 

"At least your bratty fucking mouth's good for something." The praise he gave me was disguised as degradation, but I was relishing in it nonetheless. My nose was buried in the almost black hair below his happy trail, the sides of my mouth spilling with drool.

I was gagging before he finally released his hold on me. He let me catch my breath before slapping his wet cock against my cheek, leaving a trail of spit connecting the two. "Shut up and take it." He said before pushing me back down onto his cock and fucking my face.

Tears began to freely stream down my face as gagged around him. "I'm gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours and your gonna swallow all of it like a good pup, understand?" He asked as he thrust into my mouth. 

I hummed around him, sending vibrations up his shaft. He groaned and his hips began to stutter before spilling his hot, piquant seed in my throat. He pulled out and I eagerly swallowed everything he gave me before opening my mouth to show him that I obeyed.

He offered me his hand and helped me up before enveloping me in a furious kiss. My hands tangled in the hair at the base of his neck and he began to untie the silk bow that held my robe closed. I let my robe fall to the floor, leaving my body completely exposed to the man in front of me.

"So pretty," he whispered as he pulled away. His eyes swept up and down my body. "Don't even know how I kept my hands off of you for this long." He patted the counter signalling that he wanted me to jump up there, and I did.

He rid himself of the sweatpants and sweatshirt. I finally got a glimpse of the tattoos that covered his body. I reached out and traced my finger over the one in the center of his chest, he melted into my touch. I pulled him closer and met my lips with his.

His hands found their way to my nipples, twisting and pulling, eliciting moans from me. He swept my hair to one side and began to suck marks on my breast and gently pull on my hardening nipple with his teeth. "Feels so good, Daddy. Please don't stop."

To my displeasure he did exactly the opposite of what I asked him to do. "What did you just call me?" He was looking into my eyes and smirking. I retraced my words and when I figured out the answer I flushed and buried my head in my hands.

"'M sorry. Didn't mean to."

"Look at me," His voice was firm and he was gently pulling at my wrists to bring my hands down. I complied, my eyes were brimming with tears from my embarrassment. "I want you to say it again."

"D-daddy?"

"There's Daddy's good girl."

My stomach got butterflies from him referring to himself in third person. He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead before pulling my hips, so that my core was on the edge of the counter and lowering himself to it's level. 

"So wet already," he mused as he dipped his middle finger between my folds, he brought it up to his mouth and sucked all of my juices off of it. "Tastes so sweet, puppy. Daddy's gonna make you feel good, yea?"

He licked a stripe up my pussy then stopped to lick circles around my clit. My thighs closed around his head instinctively, he used his hands to pry them open again. "Keep those spread for me. Okay, pretty girl."

I whined my assent and he returned his attention back to my core. He took my clit between his lips and began to suckle it, I bucked my hips at his touch. My hands wound themselves in his hair, subtly pushing his head closer. 

He let go of my clit and began to lick up and down my core, drinking up my liquids. His face was unshaven (Yes, the curtain matched the drapes.) and his stubble was rubbing my thighs raw, and I couldn't get enough.

He pulled away just long enough to suck on his middle and ring finger, getting them both sloppy wet before slipping them inside of me one at at time. As he turned his attention back to my clit and his fingers began to rub against my g-spot, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. 

"'M close." I whined.

He removed his mouth from my clit and began to rub circles on it with his thumb. "You gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna make a mess on my fingers?" His words and his movements sent me over the edge and I began to cum, my pussy clenched around his fingers and my eyes were shut tightly. "You look pretty when you cum. I wanna see it again, wanna see you cum around Daddy's cock."

He stood up and lined his cock up with my entrance, he looked at me for permission before pushing in, inch by inch until he bottomed out. His arms were on either side of me, keeping me in place, I could hear his breathing getting heavier.

"Move, move, please for the love of Godric, move." I whined at the man above me. 

"Needy little slut, aren't you?" he chastised, but began to move (very slowly but still) anyways. His cock brushed against my g-spot with every thrust, the head of his cock tapped against my cervix. 

"Harder" I moaned.

His mouth stretched into a leer. "Yea, you want it harder?" he began to piston his hips faster, hitting my cervix with no abandon. My back arched instinctively and I began to let out small high pitched moans. He sank his teeth into my shoulder and I began to cum for the second time this morning. "Fuck, you're so tight."

He continued to thrust into me and my body began to jolt from all of the overstimulation. "Gonna cum inside this tight pussy," he growled in my ear. I moaned and let out strings of pleas, begging him to do just that. 

He moved one hand down to my clit and wrapped the other around my throat, bringing me to the brink of another orgasm. "Gonna cum again, pup? C'mon, cum with me." He began to thrust spontaneously, hitting my g-spot directly every time. 

I let out a final wanton moan and came around his cock, he followed suit a second after. My inner walls constricted, milking his dick of any cum that he had left. 

After he hit his high, his body collapsed onto mine and I wrapped my legs and arms around his thin frame. I gently scratched his back and he nuzzled his head into my neck. I felt warm tears roll down my shoulders and realized instantly that he was crying. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my voice laced with concern. 

He murmured something that sounded like "Felt so good," into my neck before pulling away and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand and smiling at me. He gently pulled out and I whined at the loss of contact, he consoled me with a kiss before reaching behind me for something. He held up a now crumpled copy of The Daily Prophet that I didn't realize had been laying there.

"Gonna write about fucking me in The Daily Prophet?" he asked me grinning.

"Oh yea, I'm gonna tell them all about how I made you cum so hard you cried." I retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize parts of this chapter it's because I deleted my first 2 chapters because I decided that I hated them and I combined bits and pieces of both of them into this one that I like a lot better.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of plot line bb's, a bitch was tired. Also it's my burfday 😃👍.

C.W.: Teacher-student relationship, oral sex male and female receiving, vaginal sex, younger woman/older man, everything is consensual. Overstimulation, light bondage, sex toys (vibrator), slight D/s dynamics, slight daddy kink, squirting, both parties consenting.

***

I bit my lip as I tried desperately to concentrate with the vibrator buzzing between my legs, it wasn't near high enough to get me off but it was enough so that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Every single word the beautiful, tall, lycanthrope was saying was going in one ear and out the other. Looking at him reminded me of just how much I needed his touch and the throbbing between my legs became more prominent. He shot me a knowing look and I clenched my thighs together tighter.

It was the last day of the worst punishment I've ever received. For the past week I had not been able to cum because he caught me touching myself without permission. He's pure evil when he wants to be, and no matter how much I pleaded, begged, and apologized, he never once let up.

The first three days it was easy, but then on the fourth day he tied me up and made me watch as he touched himself, and it went completely downhill from there. On the fifth and sixth day he edged me until I was crying, and this morning I woke up to a vibrator on my bedside table and a note instructing me to wear it to my last and favorite class of the day, DADA.

I found it much easier to bear when I concentrated on what was going on outside, rather than listening to the lecture that I had gotten a run-down on from Remus the night before last. Hagrid was teaching a group of first years about Nifflers and I smiled to myself as I watched them chase the Nifflers around as they went about hunting for various shiny things. Greedy little buggers.

"Class dismissed," The words that I had desperately wanted to hear since the beginning of class rang out. I could finally take this stupid thing out of me-

"Miss Y/L/N, could you please stay after class."

Or not. 

"Yes sir?" I asked innocently when the last person had left the classroom.

He sat down behind his desk and patted his leg, signalling for me to sit there too. I padded over to him and straddled his lap, facing him. The position of his knee shifted the vibrator farther inside of me, I rolled my hips involuntarily as it hit my g-spot. Remus grabbed my hips to hold me still. 

"Can you tell me what had you so preoccupied today?" his voice was full of faux curiosity. I didn't answer him, instead I struggled against his hold and began to grind on his thigh again. "Pathetic. When Daddy asks you a question, you answer it. What had you so preoccupied today?"

"Like you don't know." I snapped and rolled my eyes. I realized this was a mistake a split second after I did it but didn't get a chance to apologize before he had delivered a hard blow to my cheek. I winced and tears formed in my eyes.

"I guess you learned nothing from your punishment." 

"No Daddy, I did learn something. Please..." I keened as I held one hand to my sore cheek.

He scoffed. "Obviously not. Let's see, not paying attention in class, disrespecting your Daddy. I think that deserves a punishment. What do you think pup?"

"No Daddy." I laced my voice with sweetness, filling myself with the false hope that if I did that all would suddenly be forgiven.

"Well I think it does, up to my quarters now. I want you sitting on the bed when I get up there."

He lifted me off of his lap and waved me off. I climbed the stairs slowly as I watched him look over the papers on his desk. He cleared his throat, "Off you go." He gave me a look daring me to defy him, I didn't want to push him any further and rushed up the stairs to do as he asked. 

I sat on the end of the Queen sized bed and occupied myself by tangling my fingers in the silk bed sheet. I ran my fingers along it and began to trace various shapes and my name to pass the time. I shifted uncomfortably at the vibrator that was still buzzing inside of my core.

Eventually he made it into his quarters and I stopped what I had been doing and watched him attentively. "Do you want this?" He slowly approached me on the bed and began to sweep the hair out of my face. I nodded. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes Daddy, I want it." 

"Strip" he ordered and pulled me up, but before I could comply he slapped my hands out of the way and began to unbutton my blouse for me. "God, you're fucking beautiful" he whispered as he exposed my chest. "And you're all mine."

He began to leave dark bruises over the exposed skin of my neck and breasts. "Mine." He mumbled between each one and I would hum my agreeance. With one hand he reached behind my back and unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor before bringing his mouth down to suck at my nipple.

I hummed at the warm feeling of his mouth and the flick of his tongue against my erect nipple. I tangled one hand in his hair and I slid the other under his sweater. I felt the raised scars on his chest under my fingers. I traced my fingers along each one before pulling on the bottom of his sweater to signify that I wanted him to take it off. "Use your words."

"Off." I mumbled, but he shook his head and I knew I would have to do better to get what I wanted. "I want you to take it off, Please." he gave in, exposing the scars that I had previously felt. I have seen him like this before but he still manages to take my breath away every time. 

I cocked my head admiring the man in front of me before standing on my tiptoes and pulling him down into a swift kiss. He groaned into my mouth before pushing me to my knees and beginning to unbuckle his belt, I put my hands on his to stop him. "Let me, Please?" I asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He chuckled and dropped his hands to his sides. I picked up where he left off, sliding his belt through the loops of his khakis and tossing it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

I began to palm at his growing bulge and I brought my head closer to him so that I could rub my cheek against it. I unzipped his pants so that I could have better access to his rather large member. I slipped the tip of my finger into the waistband of his underwear and looked up to see him looking down at me. 

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, more to himself than to me. A smile crept it's way onto my face and I hid it in his thigh. He reached down and grabbed my chin, gently making me look up at him. "I'm serious you know, you're absolutely perfect. You are a brat sometimes, though."

"And you love it." I quipped.

"That I do." He was smiling down at me.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks at how sweet he was being and I pulled his pants and underwear down before he could have the chance to be anything but. His impressive length sprang free and hit against his stomach. My mouth began to salivate at the sight of his cock and I quickly wrapped my wet mouth around the tip, Remus moaned as I did so and tangled his fingers in my hair. I flicked my tongue against his slit before gathering my spit in my mouth and allowing it to drip down his length. 

When I felt ready I took more of him into my mouth, pumping what I couldn't fit with my hand. Remus held my hair back in a makeshift ponytail. "Just like that, pretty girl." he growled as I sank deeper, his tip hitting the back of my throat. Tears were running down my face as I struggled to fit all of him in my mouth. "That's my good girl." He praised.

I pulled off and looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" he immediately asked.

I shook my head "No" and took a breath, although we have done it a plethora of times, I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed about what I was about to ask him to do. "I-I want you to f-fuck my face" I mumbled and looked up and him. He raised his eyebrows as if asking if I was sure and I nodded my assent. 

He roughly grabbed the sides of my face and lined the head of his cock up with my mouth. He began thrusting slowly, letting my throat get used to the feeling, which didn't take long due to me sucking him off beforehand. I moan around him, letting him know that I was ready for more, he threw his head back and began to thrust faster. I tried my best to take him as well as I could. I knew he was close and I began to prepare myself to swallow his cum, but before he could finish he pulled out. 

He reached his hand down and helped me up. As soon as I was standing again his lips captured mine in a rough and needy kiss. His tongue dipped into my mouth and swirled itself around, I moaned at the sensation. He pulled away abruptly "Get on the bed. Now" he commanded, his voice deep and demanding.

I obeyed, watching as he pulled his pants the rest of the way off, then settled himself between my legs. "What's this," he smirked "So wet for me already? I haven't even touched you yet, Princess." He said referring to the wet spot that had appeared in my panties. 

He tugged on my skirt and I raised my hips to help him pull it down as well as my panties. He slid his middle finger through my slit collecting the wetness that was already pooling there. When he pulled it back, he stuck it in his mouth cleaning it off. "Fuck, you taste so good."

I moaned, the sight of him alone could make me cum right then and there. He pulled the small black vibrator out and switched it off before setting it on the bedside table. I whined at the loss of stimulation. He shushed me before lowering his head and licking up my slit. He licked circles around my clit, purposefully not touching it, knowing that's where I needed him most. 

I bucked my hips up to let him know that I wanted more of him, but his strong hand came down to hold them in place. "Please, no teasing," I whined. We made eye contact with my as his tongue touched my clit for the first time that night.

I squirmed as he began to lick shapes with his tongue on my swollen clit. The desire to release that I had felt all week began to pool stronger than ever in my stomach. I moaned at the sound of the lewd noises that were made by the mixing of his warm mouth against my wet heat.

He slipped his middle finger into my core and curled it up, quickly finding my g-spot, I moaned as he slipped a second finger in. The combination of his fingers inside of me and his tongue on my clit had me close to tears, and was quickly sending me over the edge.

"Please, fuck. M-m gonna cum." I struggled to get the words out. He bit down harshly on my clit making me scream.

"You better watch your fuckin' language, brat." he growled, losing his calm demeanor for a quick second before gaining it again. "Won't get anything if you keep talking like that."

I whined a symphony of "Sorry Daddy"'s.

He pressed light kisses to my shaking legs. "Don't slip up again, 'kay." he mumbled as he returned to his ministrations to my clit. I moaned and wrapped my hand in his hair, anchoring him where he was.

"Please don't stop, Daddy" I repeated over and over again like a mantra. "Please don't stop, m'gonna cum."

"Cum for me, love" he hummed against my clit sending vibrations through my body.

He curled his fingers, hitting my g-pot dead on and causing me to cum. My legs were shaking and my clit began pulsing as I fell over the edge into the most intense orgasm that I had ever experienced. He worked me down from my high before pulling away and planting a kiss on my lips, I tasted myself on him.

"Daddy, please." I begged, my mind was foggy from my orgasm and from spiraling into the submissive headspace that I had been teetering on the verge of all morning, rendering me unable to find the words to properly request what I wanted.

"What is it, poppet?" He asked my slowly and sweetly, as though he was talking to a child.

"Want you. Want you inside of me." I spoke slowly, searching for the words that normally I would have no problem finding.

He gripped the base of his prick and lined himself up with my entrance. He slowly pushed in stretching out my walls and filling me up, more and more until he bottomed out. "Please move," I begged him. 

He complied and began to slowly thrust into me, dragging his cock slowly against my inner walls, the veins in his cock rubbing deliciously against my g-spot. The room was filled with the sounds of skin against skin and moans from the both of us. 

"Look at me" he grabbed my face forcing me to look him in the eye. "God, you're beautiful" he threw his head back. "You are fucking mine, do you understand?" he asked as his eyes met mine again. I nodded. "Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you. I-i'm all y-yours."

"Don't. You. Fucking. Forget. It" He punctuated each word with a thrust. His words sent me over the edge. White heat spread throughout my body and Remus kept hitting the spot that he knew made me see stars. 

Shortly after I came down from my high, Remus was beginning to near his. "Where do you want my cum, baby?" he asked

"In my mouth"

"What do you say?"

I whined, "Please, cum in my mouth, sir." with that he pulled out and walked over to the side of the bed. He held his cock over my open mouth and began to jerk himself off. He groaned as he came, his warm, salty, seed spilling out into my throat.

"Swallow" he ordered and I obeyed. "Good girl," he praised before a devilish smirk found it's way onto his face. He reached onto the his nightstand grabbing the black vibrator that he placed there earlier. "Now it's time for your punishment"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth my body started shaking. Thoughts of what was going to come filled my mind. Remus walked across his room and got his wand from the pocket of his pants, that were littered on the floor.

"W-what?" I asked still struggling to come up with coherent thoughts.

"You didn't think that you were going to get off that easy, did you?" he asked returning to my side. He pointed his wand toward me and uttered the words "Incarcerous." Ropes sprang out of his wand binding my legs and arms to the bed posts. The ropes around my appendages weren't too tight but they became tighter as I struggled to break free. 

"That's not going to do you any good, Princess. The only way to break free is with the counter curse, and if I'm not mistaken your wand is still over there." he mocked consolation as he pointed to where he had just came from. 

I whined at the inconvenience but I didn't ask him to set me free. Truth be told, I was curious to see where this was going to go.

"Do you remember your safeword?" he asked me. This time his eyes held genuine concern.

I nodded. "Hinkypunk,"

Remus nodded and brushed a piece of hair out of my face before sitting beside of me on the bed. He twisted the bottom of the vibrator causing a low buzzing noise to emit from it. He then placed it on my clit, the vibrations were not high enough to get me off, but still high enough to get me a little riled up. 

I began to squirm at the contact but Remus' hand, with the vibrator, followed my every move and keeping the vibrator in contact with my clit. I whined and bucked my hips, desperate for a little more friction. "More please" I begged. Remus smirked.

"You're going to regret that, darling." he sneered as he twisted the end of the vibrator, turning it up a little higher. It was quite the step up from the pace that the vibrator was at before. My legs were staining against the rope, as my thighs involuntarily clenched. 

Remus used his other hand to hold one of my thighs giving him better access to my clit. The vibrations were flowing through me and I found myself nearing release. I couldn't find the words to tell him that I was close, but he knew when my thighs began to shake and my back began to arch. "What's the matter, puppy? Gonna cum?"

I almost expected him to pull the vibrator away, but to my surprise not only did he keep it there even after my orgasm, he turned it up. If my clit wasn't sensitive enough before it was now, moans and profanities spewed from my lips. The high vibrations beginning to take a toll on me. 

My wrists pulled against the ropes, my hands longing to push the vibrator away, while my hips longed for release and bucked to be closer to it. I no longer had control of my body as it began to chase another high, a lot quicker than last time, due to hypersensitivity and higher vibrations. Remus only hummed as his thumb rubbed circles on my, now shaking, thigh.

"S-stop. Stop, please," I whined, as I had yet another orgasm, but I didn't fully mean what I said, and he knew it.

"You want me to stop already, baby? I know you can take more than that. Be a good girl and spread your legs for Daddy." he chastised.

I obeyed his order and spread my legs once again. Once I had done so, Remus shifted positions and removed the vibrator from my clit. He was now between my legs and the vibrator found its way to my hole. He kept the vibrator on the same speed, however He added a new sensation added to the equation, his tongue.

His mouth went straight for my clit and began sucking and flicking his tongue across it. Both of his hands went to my hips to hold them down. My hips struggled against his hold, desperate for more friction. My fists began to clench and unclench, yearning to grab on to something. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as my legs began shaking from all of the overestimation. 

"Daddy, please, I-I can't cum anymore, please d-don't make me, I-It's too much." 

"Weren't you begging for more earlier, darling? Well you got what you wanted, appreciate it." he laughed sadistically.

My clit was numb and throbbing, but he didn't stop. He continued at the same pace licking, sucking, and at one point, when I was especially close and my thighs closed reflexively, his teeth grazed my clit causing me to yelp. I came two more times before he pulled away and pulled the vibrator out of me.

I sighed as he grabbed his wand and said the counter-curse, freeing me from my confines. I stretched my wrists, as Remus layed down beside of me. "Did I do good, Daddy?" I strated to ask before Remus grabbed my thighs and pulled me to where I was hovering above his face. I let out a gasp of surprise.

"Did you think it was over, little one?" he asked me and I nodded. He chuckled "Too bad. I'm not done with you yet."

He licked a stripe up my pussy before his tongue found its way to my hole, lapping up my juices. He let out a hum of approval before going back in. I instinctively ground my hips and his hand delivered a harsh slap to my ass. "Take what I give you and be grateful for it." I whined but did my best to hold still. 

I was doing a relatively good job at it, until his mouth found its way back to my clit. I felt a sensation that I had never felt before pooling in my stomach. "Go ahead, princess." Remus instructed his voice more gentle than before. As soon as he gave me permission I let go. My thigh clenched and I felt the sensation that I had been holding in my stomach lessen as clear liquid squirted out of me. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't kno-" I tried to apologize when I came to my senses, but Remus wasn't having it. He pulled my hips back down and drank the remainder of my juices before he pulled back and let me get off of him. 

"How d'ya feel, pup?" He asked me, pulling me into his chest.

"Like I learned my lesson." I replied deliriously.


	5. Jealous; (Professor) Snape

A/N (PLEASE READ): Will y'all please tell me which fics you like better, the ones with a plot line or the ones like this one and the last one where it's just straight up PWP. I wanna write what you guys want to read, so please lmk ❤️

C.W.: Sev's kind of a dick (lmao sorry), implied Slytherin reader, implied student x teacher relationship, cockwarming, rough sex, no prep, riding, (blink and you miss it) orgasm denial, jealous Severus, unsafe sex, creampie, degrading, lmk if I missed something.

***

For some odd reason, Severus had been short with me all day. It started this morning when I was late to Potions class. It was Sev's fault too, he needed to blow off some steam from an unpleasant staff meeting, and I offered to let him take out his frustrations on me.

If I thought that he was rough during sex before, it was nothing compared to last night, he practically manhandled me for hours. I left his room at four o'clock this morning tired and barely able to walk (not that I minded of course), so it made sense that I would be a little late.

I had made the mistake of thinking that after last night he would be more lenient with me, like he usually was when he was rough with me, this for whatever reason was not the case. With Draco Malfoy's help I stumbled in twenty-five minutes late for my first and favorite class, Severus only spared a glance our way and gave Draco a warning and me a detention.

It wasn't an uncommon thing for Severus to give me a detention when he wanted to spend a little time alone with me. Because of this I didn't think anything of it, if anything I was a little excited to see what Sev had in store for the two of us after last night, but now that I was here I was thoroughly disappointed. Severus was not treating this like one of our secret rendezvous, he was acting like it was an actual detention. 

"Do you not feel the need to attend my classes nor your detentions?" He asked me when I causally strolled into his room about fifteen minutes after my "detention" was supposed to start.

"C'mon, Sev. This isn't an an actual detention." 

"Isn't it? And you're to address me as 'Professor'"

"Sorry Professor," Sarcasm was evident in my voice, I punctuated my words with an eye roll. What was his fucking problem? 

"You are to write the lines: 'I will be on time.' until I tell you stop."

"Wh- You can't be serious," I began to object, but stopped when I saw the stern look he was giving me. Instead I slumped down in the chair in front of his desk and began to do as I was told, while simultaneously trying not to cry.

Sure it was stupid, (go ahead, have a laugh at my expense) but his coldness toward me really hurt. Even more so because I couldn't figure out what I had done. I wanted nothing more than this mans approval and somehow I had lost it without even knowing how.

Neither of us spoke anymore to each other, the room was quiet except for the scratching of the quills. I risked a glance up at him, Severus was grading a stack of fifth year essays, he was going through each essay meticulously, making sure he didn't miss a single mistake. 

I looked back down at the parchment, which was completely filled with my handwriting. My hand hurt and I figured that while he was busy I might be able to take a short break without him noticing. I looked around at the different specimens held in jars around Severus' quarters, which were suddenly much more interesting than I remembered them ever being.

I got up to take a closer look at a scaly creature with three eyes. It was submerged in a sage green liquid and I could've swore that one of them just blinked at me. I reached out to tap the glass, prompting it to do it again.

"Don't touch." The monotone voice of the man at the desk rang out from behind me. I quickly jerked my hand back.

"Sev, please. I'm bored." I whined. 

"I'm busy Y/N, and if I am correct, I never told you to stop." He spoke slowly, not bothering to even glance up at me. 

"Too busy for me?" I asked, my voice wavering. He finally looked up toward me and I protruded my bottom lip slightly to prove my point. He blinked slowly and sighed.

"Be good, poppet." He told me warningly but his tone was softer than it was before. I huffed and crossed my arms. I have been good for the past hour and a half, I opened my mouth to tell him that but he cut me off. "Sit"

I sighed, I was going to have to find another way to get his attention. I looked at Sev to make sure he wasn't looking and instead of doing as I was asked, I began to unbutton the top few buttons of my uniform, exposing the crease of my breasts. 

I walked behind his desk, where he was sitting, and sat down on top of it. Pushing my hair behind me, I cleared my throat. The man in front of me to looked up and I began to play with the locket around my neck to bring his attention to my chest. 

I watched him as his gaze wandered down, just a little bit farther than the length of my necklace, and cleared his throat. "What're you doing?"

"Please, Professor," I said wide-eyed and innocently. He shuttered and shifted in his seat, I took that as a sign that I was having an affect on him. "Let me take care of you."

"You need to take care of the lines that I assigned you." he said shortly.

Suddenly, my sadness and disappointment turned to anger. "I don't know what your fucking problem is, but I'm over it." I snapped, returning his energy.

"What's my problem? Your bratty mouth." He sounded appalled and angry at my sudden change of attitude.

"Oh really? You gonna do something about it, then?"

He answered my query with a command. "Get on your knees, under my desk."

I was angry at him, but I wasted no time shuffling to get down between his legs. I watched as he unbuckled his belt with nimble fingers. The same nimble fingers that were usually reserved for crafting and brewing intricate potions. The same nimble fingers that would rub circles on my clit and could find my g-spot in T-minus five seconds. The same nimble fingers that I would give almost anything to have working me open right now.

"So desperate to have my cock, aren't you? It's pitiful."

He freed his cock from its confines and I eyed it with awe. The carmine tip was already leaking precum and the veins running along the shaft were bulging. I licked my lips and began to pump him, but before I could work up a proper rhythm he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Someone needs to be reminded how good girls use their mouths. You're going to keep my cock warm, there will be absolutely no moving and no whining. You will keep my cock in your mouth for as long as I see fit."

We've tried this only a few times before, keyword tried. The thing is when Sev's cock is in my mouth, I just don't have the self-restraint not to suck it, and boy does he know it. That's exactly why he's teasing me like this, fucking asshole.

A hard slap was delivered to my cheek, "Better watch it, I'm running out of patience." Not wanting to further feed into his shit mood, I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I looked up at Severus as he guided his cock into the warmth of my mouth.

I lost track of time, my mind going foggy as I held the heavy tip of Sev's cock on my tongue. Ever so often, his salty precum would drip slowly down my throat. I wanted to moan at the taste and feeling, but my desire to please him kept me from doing so. 

Severus barely paid me any mind, only glancing down at me once in a great while and then returning to his work. I wanted to grab his attention, I wanted it to never waver from being on me, but I also wanted to please him. 

My hand wandered down to my aching core, stopping at the entrance to collect some slick before bringing it's attention to my throbbing clit. I began to rub slow circles, teasing myself a little more than I normally would so that my orgasm would be a bit stronger. 

I did my best not to move too much as to not upset Severus by not following his orders. Technically, he didn't say I couldn't touch myself, so I'm not breaking any rules, but I still kept as still as possible. I knew he would make me stop if he found out, and I needed this release more than anything.

I used my other hand to slip a finger into my cunt, I curled it up, hitting the spot that made me dizzy with pleasure. The stimulation of both my clit and my g-spot was quickly sending me over the edge. I squeezed my eyes shut, at the feeling of the pressure growing in the pit of my stomach, and moaned. I realized quickly, that this was a fatal mistake.

My eyes shot open and I ceased my movements when I saw Sev looking down on me. I whispered a string of curses and braced myself for any punishment that might ensue. 

"What's the matter? Were you close?" He asked, his voice filled with synthetic concern. I was. Severus knew this and used it against me. "No touching what's mine. Hands on my lap, right here," he patted his knee. "Where I can see them." 

I whined but complied nonetheless. My clit was throbbing insistently, begging for a release. A release that I wasn't sure would ever come, because every time I would whine, to let him know that "Hey, I'm still here and I still need to cum.", he would roughly pat my cheek, never giving in to my desires.

We must've stayed like that for at least forty-five minutes, by the time his hand came to tangle itself in my hair and pull my mouth off of him, I couldn't speak for the fog in my mind and the immense pain in my jaw.

"Looks like someone can be a good girl. I knew you had it in you." He began to massage my jaw and I leaned gratefully into his touch. I nuzzled into his hand before climbing back onto his lap and grabbing his cock, lining it up with my core. He grabbed my hips and held me up before I could sink down onto it. "Easy, little one. Don't you need me to prep you first?"

"Don't want it, Daddy. I need you inside of me now." I stretched out the last word and gave him puppy dog eyes, hoping to assure him that I didn't need it. 

"You'll tell me if it hurts too much, right?" His voice was laced with genuine concern, cracking his dominant facade. I nodded in response to his question and he finally gave in, allowing me to sink down onto his length.

I hissed, not out of pain but because of the stretch that I was feeling. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body got used to taking him. I could feel Sev's eyes on me, watching me intently and listening closely in case I was going to say my safeword. 

I burried my head in his neck and began to lightly bounce on his cock. Severus kept his hands on my hips, stabling me but allowing me to go at whatever pace that I wanted. "Feels good," I keened.

Sev's thumbs began to rub circles on my hips, "I bet it does." His baritone voice rumbled softly in my ear. He brought one hand down and began to rub circles on my clit, I moaned loudly in response. 

"Gonna cum?" he asked me smirking. I could only nod. My mouth was wide open and my head was thrown back, leaving my chest on full display to the man in front of me. "Cum for me then, flower. You deserve it."

As I allowed myself to let go, my nails dug into Severus' muscular shoulders, muttering my thanks as I came down from my high. He kept his cock in me as he laid me flat on his desk, throwing my legs over his shoulders, causing his cock to go deeper inside of me.

He tensed his jaw as he jack hammered roughly into my heat. He kept thrusting upwards, hitting my g-spot, overstimulating me and causing me to cum again. He groaned as my cunt clenched around him causing him to still and spill his cum into me. 

"Maybe next time you're parading around with the Malfoy boy, you'll think about being full of my cum and you'll be reminded of just who you fucking belong to."

"Sev... Are you? Are you jealous of Draco?" I was laughing at the odd prospect. 

"He had his arm around you." he almost sounded defeated.

"He was helping me walk down the hallway, you weren't exactly easy last night."

"I- I left you unable to walk?" He sounded astounded at his abilities. I giggled and nodded. "Did you like it?"

"Loved it."

"Good," he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Because I'm going to do it again." and with that he was thrusting into me once more.


End file.
